Invitation
by greenmoon666
Summary: Ulquiorra is sent to invite Isshin to join forces with Aizen. He is to show Isshin what he can have if he comes along... Hint enough? NC17, smut, spoilers, yaoi... IsshinxUlquiorra


"And I'm deeply honored by all this." Isshin grinned at the Espada.

"Aizen-sama sent me as an invitation. We detected your spirit pressure was the one that dispatched Grand Fisher. That seemed to be quiet surprising given that you were considered dead."

"Invitation?" Isshin raised and eyebrow as he casually leaned against the wall.

Ulquiorra sighed, "Yes. We would like your sword on our side and I'm here to see if you can be persuaded."

Isshin placed a hand the sword hilt. "I guess we'll just see", he grinned.

"I'm not here to fight you, that is one of the methods I was told not to use. A friendly visit is my mission."

"Ah… I friendly visit. Then I guess I must courteously refuse." He let go of his sword and let his body idly slide to the floor sitting.

Ulquiorra walked over to him, kneeled down to be at face level with the former shinigami. "There are other methods." He zipped down his jacket and reveled his pale chest. "Aizen-sama wants you by his side." He placed his hands on Isshin's chest, attentively observing the slightly bewildered expression on his face. "I am one of the things you will be given should you choose to join forces with my master." He leaned closer to Isshin's face, letting his breath touch the other's lips.

"Empty…" Isshin stated plainly, realizing all to well the game plan. He figured this one would be the one sent. He was empty, like a vessel craving to be used. Probably gave himself entirely to Aizen.

"Empty?" Ulquiorra repeated uncertainly. He straddled Isshin's legs still not sitting on his lap.

"Your eyes are empty." Isshin placed his hands on Ulquiorra's hips and pulled him down in his lap. "Just how empty and pointless are you if you are not serving another man's purpose?" He heard the Espada's sharp intake of breath and though he hit the nerve, but the thin frame did not move from him. Instead it nuzzled its nose against his neck, a cold pale hand sliding down his chest and onto his crouch. He hesitated just for a second and then he grabbed that hand and swiped it away from his more sensitive body part.

"You do this as if you want to. And the only reason you want to is because it's someone else's will."

"Does that even matter? I'm here to give you and offer and to offer myself. I'm a servant. I serve my master, and this is his will. And that is my reason." He kissed Isshin's neck. "Why stop me? Why care about me will?" He didn't try to remove his arm from Isshin's grip. Instead he used his other arm to continue the indiscreet action the other started just moments ago. "I'm here. So use me." He gave Isshin's package a light squeeze, arousing the organ. "This is not in any way binding; I'm here to show you one of the privileges you could have. Take it. Take me." He felt Isshin's member grow hard under his provocative touch.

Isshin released his arm and cupped his face, pulling him in for a kiss, meeting absolutely no resistance along the way. Ulquiorra opened his mouth to welcome Isshin's tongue to explore and taste. He gave in to the kiss and started to remove his jacket. Isshin place his hands on pale shoulders and felt thin fingers undo his obi and remove it, going up to take off his clothing to expose his chest. He slid his hands down the arrancar's body, pulling him into his embrace and caressing his back until resting at his thin hips.

Taking it as a signal, Ulquiorra moaned into the kiss and broke it. He swayed his hips to grind himself against Isshin's now fully erect and still clothed member. Isshin caught on quickly and helped the Espada get rid of the clothing that was in their way.

Both now naked, Isshin paused and looked almost mesmerized at the slender form on his lap and in his arms. He sighed after a few seconds and pulled Ulquiorra closer. He leaned his head against the ghostly white chest and seemed content with just that touch.

To Ulquiorra on the other hand it seemed awkward and unsettling. But he had no intention of complaining, after all whatever was to happen, he was there to be used by, and give pleasure to Isshin. Somehow, perplexing even to him, his hand found way to Isshin's head, returning the embrace by gently stroking the man's hair.

Isshin smiled and kissed Ulquiorra's chest, placing his hand once again on his hips, finding that in some way he really liked holding the arrancar that way. Ulquiorra too found an awkward smile in himself and pushed Isshin away slightly just to make some space between them. He raised his hips and positioned himself over Isshin's member, shocked when Isshin uttered "Stop."

Still on his knees he looked at Isshin who plainly told him: "wait" and guided him back to sit on his lap. Isshin took Ulquiorra's own erected member and started to give him hand-job. Ulquiorra moaned as Isshin stroked his erection and as the rugged men started to kiss and lick his neck he wrapped his arms around him giving in to the waves of pleasure that shoot through his body. He threw his head back to expose more of his neck to Isshin's mouth. And pleasurable sigh escaped his lips and he rocked his hips into the sinful touch, feeling heath rise up in his body. A soft cry was all Isshin needed to hear to quickly move his hand to the head of Ulquiorra's member, feeling his cum shoot in it.

Ulquiorra shivered slightly and supported himself on Isshin's strong shoulders. He looked at him with a pleasured expression on his face but confusion in his eyes and asked Isshin why.

Isshin smiled and told him to continue what he starter a little while ago. Ulquiorra obeyed and raised himself off Isshin again and just as he was positioning himself he felt Isshin's hand on his ass. Isshin told him to stay still, he pressed his hand between the cheeks and used Ulquiorra's own cum he still had in his hand to prepare him.

Ulquiorra tightened his grip on Isshin's shoulders as he felt two finger probe inside him, the pain surprisingly small, almost insignificant. The fingers spread, stretching him. Isshin grinned and looked up at him. "I think it will go better now."

Ulquiorra hid whatever confusion he had. "That was unnecessary."

With Isshin's help he guided himself down taking in the whole hard length. He moaned and wanted to move but Isshin held him in place.

"Give yourself time to adjust" Isshin groaned, the sensation taking over him. The warmth and tightness were almost overwhelming.

"I have no need for that" Ulquiorra said through gritted teeth. He did like the idea, but what was the point of allowing himself such pleasure when he dreaded he will never be given a second chance for a similar experience. No, this man will not come to their side, and no, Aizen will never care about giving pleasure to anyone but himself.

He closed his eyes with and almost sorrowful sigh and grind his hips against Isshin, pain and pleasure taking away all other thoughts. He arched his back and picked up the pace. He heard Isshin's groans, felt his hands massaged his thighs as he stared riding harder. He raised himself up only slightly and impaling back down his inner muscles stroked Isshin's member.

Isshin watched through half-lidded eyes the thin frame giving it's all to bring him pleasure. He moved his hands on Ulquiorra's hips and onto his back, embracing him. He kissed the pale neck and moaned into it and as reality slipped away he wasn't sure weather or not he really did feel Ulquiorra return the embrace.

Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Isshin, moving faster and moaning something he didn't care to repeat ever again. He felt Isshin's body tense as he came in him.

Isshin came with a very load moan and a bite on Ulquiorra's shoulder. He leaden against the wall and closed his eyes. Damn, he needed a smoke. He felt the other's weight leave him as Ulquiorra lifted himself off, letting the now softening limb slide out of him. Isshin instinctively pulled the other into his arms.

Ulquiorra was surprised for a second, but he let his body relax as he leaden against Isshin's chest with a soft sigh. The men heart beat were slowly evening out and both were getting sleepy. He closed his eyes knowing it was time to go.

Not a word was spoken as Ulquiorra left the loving embrace, dressed himself and took a few steps away from Isshin. He knew Isshin's eyes were on him the whole time. The space before Ulquiorra ripped apart to reveal darkness. Not feeling any need to ask Isshin if he was persuaded he stepped into the darkness and as it slowly closed he looked back. Instead of saying goodbye their eyes met. And then the darkness was gone.

Isshin sat there for a while longer, looking at the space where the arrancar disappeared along with the empty dark. He contemplated something for a second before he got up and dressed himself. He grinned and scratched his head.

"Urahara is never going to believe this! 3" He laughed…


End file.
